A high adventure with Sam and Dean Winchester
by turtle76
Summary: Sam and Dean get high? Lets see what crazy adventure they have in store with them (:


**Okay so my best friend and I came up with this last night. Soo I hope you like it. Lol Well read it and review please.**

Dean and Sam were sitting on the bed at the motel. Their dad has just passed away and the boys were broken up about it. Dean kept drinking to numb the pain.

Sam looks over at Dean. "Dean it's not healthy to be drinking so much."

"I don't care Sam. Let the alcohol kill me. It would be better than being alive." Dean said taking a shot.

Sam sighed and stood up walking into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and called Bobby. "Hey bobby." Sam said his tone being sad.

"Hey Sam, is everything okay?" Bobby asked concerned.

"Not really Dean has been drinking since dad passed away." Sam said with a slight sigh.

"Hmm, if he keeps drinking we already knows what is going to happen to him."

"I know, that's why I called you. I wanted to know if you know if there is anything else he could do to numb the pain that wouldn't kill him."

"Well there is one thing you both could do. But I would recommend you staying in the motel."

Sam perked up. "What is it Bobby?"

"Weed, you guys could smoke weed. I know I shouldn't be telling kids who are like a son to me to start smoking but it's not hazardous and I think it will help Dean some."

Sam started laughing.

"Sam, I'm serious." Bobby said firmly.

"Oh, well where would I get it at?" Sam asked.

"I know a guy around where you guys are. I'll give him a call and tell him to go to you."

"Okay, thanks Bobby. Bye." With that Sam hung up the phone and went back and sat with Dean.

Sam took Deans bottle away.

"What the hell man? Give me it back." Dean said.

"No Dean. You need to stop drinking. Bobby is giving me something else so you can relax more." Sam said smiling at him.

"Yeah and what's that."

"Weed."

"Weed?"

"Yes. Bobby said it will relax you."

"Whatever Sam, I don't need your drugs." Dean said walking over to the fridge to grab another bottle of beer.

"You would rather give yourself alcohol poison? Then just smoke one stupid blunt with me. Something that is not even hazardous to your health." Sam said walking over to him.

"Oh shut up Sam." Dean said pushing Sam out the way.

Sam snatched the bottle again. "Dean stop being such a bitch! Really I'm sick of you being such a winny little bitch. Dads dead and I'm upset to but you don't see me drowning myself in alcohol to feel better about myself."

Dean looked at Sam. "Leave me alone Sam."

"No, you would never give up on me if I was this way. And I will not give up on you. Just smoke it one with me and then you can go back to your drinking habits." Sam said

"Fine." Dean said going to sit on the bed. He lays back onto the bed and crosses his feet crossing his arms behind his head.

There was a knock on the door. Sam got up and went to answer it. He opened the door and saw an older gentle men standing there.

"Are you Sam?" He said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sam answered.

"I'm Bobbys friend. He sent me to give you this." He held out the blunt.

Sam smiled taking it. "Thanks."

"No problem." And with that the guy left.

Sam walked back into the room. He sat down next to Dean who was now sitting up on the bed. Dean looked at the weed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sammy?" Dean asked

"Yes, it's for you more not me." Sam said.

Dean nodded watching Sam light up the dutch. Sam took the first couple hits before passing it to Dean. Dean took his first hit then started coughing. Sam gave up a slight chuckle.

"Shut up Sammy." He said taking another hit this time not coughing.

"See there you go." Sam said smiling.

Dean just glared at Sam smoking more. Sam kept smiling as Dean passed him the dutch he took 2 more hits then passed it again.

After they were done smoking Sam fell back laying on the bed. Dean laid down next to him. Dean started to smile when Sam looked over at him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"WHAT?" Dean asked half yelling.

"You're smiling! It's so cute!" Sam said smiling.

Dean blushed then covered his face hiding his smile.

"Oh Stop being a baby Dean. Everyone loves your smile and you know that."

Just then Sams phone started ringing, they both jumped then started laughing. "Hey." Sam said.

"Sam it's Bobby, I have a lead on yellow eyes. He's not far from you guys." Bobby said.

"Okay, well get on it." Sam said hanging up the phone. "Come on Dean we have to go. Bobby said yellow eyes are not far from us. We finally have a lead on him." Sam said to Dean smacking his leg.

Dean groaned getting up. "You're driving Sammy." Dean started smiling.

"Okay." They left the motel and got into the Impala.

Sam was driving and Dean was in the passenger side jamming out to his music blasting through the speakers. Sam looked over at Dean and started laughing softly.

"I'm glad you're happy Dean. I love seeing you happy." Sam said giving him a soft smile.

"Oh shut up Sammy." Dean said looking out the window at the world. "Everything is just so much clearer. I love you Sammy." Dean said turning towards Sam.

Sam smiled. "I love you to Dean."

Dean looked back out the window and screamed.

"SAM!" Dean screamed.

"WHAT?"

Dean pointed out the window. "I-it's the mystry machine!"

Sam looked at Dean. "You're just high Dean." Sam started laughing.

"Sam look the fuck out the window." He said pushing Sams head towards the window.

Sams jaw dropped when he saw them. "Holy shit, it really is them!"

"Hey Freddie!" Dean screamed from his side of the car.

Freddie looked over. "Hello Dean." He said smiling.

Dean nearly fainted. He loved the Mystery Gang ever since he was a kid.

Sam started laughing looked over at the Mystery machine. "You guys should pull over so we can talk." Sam said. "My brother would love that."

With that the Impala and the Mystery machine both pulled over.

**Tone in for the next chapter to see what happens (:**


End file.
